


it's 4am when it's over

by orphan_account



Series: it's 4 am [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi raikkonen on a couch with a baby and a drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's 4am when it's over

Kimi sits on the couch in his room he has placed so he can see out the window the year is nearly over they had the last race of the year today he won it. Now he is celebrating by sitting here with a drink and daniel vettel sleeping on his chest.  
Seb and mark are celebrating the boys fifth title and there resent marriage. Kimi takes a gulp from his drink just thinking about the kiss at the end of the ceremony, it's just not his thing kissing a bloke.   
He tried it once but it did nothing for him.   
Just to see seb kiss mark was weird but not half a weird as seeing seb's physio on his knees in front of a very happy looking david.yep a bottle of vodka did not help to ride him of that image. It had been a weird season to say the least. He was second in the championship maybe next year he will win. Daniel sturred on his chest the boy was 10 months old and wil become a big brother next year kimi liked that because he longed for a child of his own until that happend he wil be the best ever uncle to his nephews and mark and sebs kids who he was sure would become teammates later in life if horner has anything to do with that.  
Kimi also had his laughs this year yep the look on marks face when he explained rimming to him hehe. But the hug he got from seb 2 weeks later mmm nope not thinking about that. Heikki had been beter when he asked him if he was trying a new massagetechniek on david the man had raised a eyebrow kimi just said being on your knees hehehe yep heikki's face and kimi's suit had been the same colour. Mmm then nico and jev secret my ass god they where so fucking loud man a deaf man would have heard them. And when jev had a slight limp after belgium the rumour that nico was big turned out to be true. Not that kimi wanted to know right.

Yep kimi had a good year he thought after finishing he's drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This the last part


End file.
